O planeta inesperado
by Karen13
Summary: Um missing moment de Half-Blood Prince. Enquanto Hermione está na festa de Natal do Clube do Slug com McLaggen, Ron está sozinho e irritado. Mas talvez essa noite Law-Law queira mostrar a Won-Won o Urano que ele queria ver dois anos antes... One-Shot!


_Nota da autora: O tema dessa fic foi uma conversa que surgiu entre amigos em um fórum Ron e Hermione, portanto, que fique claro que a fic, apesar de ter Ron e Lavender, é totalmente R/Hr. Porque R/Hr é indiscutível! rs ;) Mas se eu acho que um missing moment assim pode ter acontecido... sim! hahaha Have fun!!_

O planeta inesperado

Por Karen

Clec. Clec.

O fogo crepitava na lareira da sala comunal da Grifinória. Havia um ramo de madeira insistente que não parecia querer se desmanchar no fogo. Eu estava ali, sentado, olhando o fogo, as mãos apoiadas no queixo há... bem, eu não sabia há quanto tempo estava ali. Acho que pelo menos desde que Harry tinha se despedido; ele ia se encontrar com (longa pausa e vários pontos de interrogação aqui) Luna Lovegood para irem à (idiota estúpida ridícula babaca) festa de Slughorn. Sim, aquela maldita festa, a mesma que eu não fui convidado porque sou um zé-ninguém. Ron Weasley, o zé-ninguém idiota. Insira um grande palavrão aqui.

Mas, me diga, eu só preciso entender uma coisa: _como_, _exatamente,_ Hermione foi nessa festa com aquele trasgo do Cormac McLaggen?! Eu só preciso entender isso, porque não entra na minha cabeça ela aparecer no jantar toda sorridente falando em alto e bom som, para todos ouvirem, que ela ia à festa com McLaggen e que eles... estavam namorando! Quer dizer... COMO ASSIM?! Não, não entra na minha cabeça.

Harry também, vou te contar, não ajuda em nada. Daqui a pouco vou esquecer qual o som da voz dele, porque o cara não fala nada quando se trata de Hermione ou de... bem, o que aconteceu, de nós termos brigado e daqueles malditos canários. Ele só solta uns "huns" muito vagos e uns "ahs" ainda mais inúteis. Quando estávamos voltando do jantar, ainda tentei perguntar sobre essa nova que ela soltou ali, mas Harry não disse muita coisa, ficou repetindo que não sabia, que ela não comentava essas coisas com ele e um monte de blá blá blá furado. Às vezes isso é revoltante, afinal, ele é meu amigo! Devia colaborar um pouco mais com a situação!

Enfim, aqui estou, sentado, sozinho, olhando a lareira. Belo jeito de passar meu tempo livre. Parece que todo mundo está comentando dessa festa idiota e lamentando não estar lá, ou falando que conhece fulano que conhece cicrano que foi na festa e vai contar depois. Ótimo, coloquem um aviso no mural, com os grandes acontecimentos da noite! _"Aos perdedores que não foram convidados..."_ Ah, que deprimente!

- Won-Won!

Ai, pelas cuecas de Merlin. Era só o que me faltava. Já até sei o que vem depois. Está começando a ficar irritante.

Um par de braços se enroscou no meu pescoço e, sem que eu me desse conta, Lavender já estava sentada no meu colo, me beijando. Tá, não que não fosse legal, mas ela pode deslocar meu pescoço qualquer dia desses, sabe? E, bem, às vezes, só às vezes, ela podia me deixar respirar e não ficar me parando nos corredores, outro dia ela me beijou na frente do Professor Flitwick que ia passando, quer dizer... sorte que era o Flitwick e que ele estava limpando os óculos, se fosse o Snape, eu não estaria aqui pra contar a história!

Mas, voltando ao presente, eu estava beijando a Lavender e, claro, aproveitando, mas algo estava martelando na minha cabeça e tinha um monte de gente olhando e, bem, ninguém que interessasse ficar olhando... se é que me entende. Com muito esforço, desgrudei os lábios dos dela e teve aquele som meio de desentupidor de pia. Risinhos vieram depois, mas eu ignorei. Lavender parecia decepcionada que o beijo tivesse sido interrompido.

- Hum... Lavender...

- É "Law-Law", Won-Won. – ela corrigiu, tentando voltar a me beijar. Era claro que conversar era uma coisa que geralmente não fazíamos. Ela não era de muito papo.

- Então... vamos dar uma volta?

Pela cara dela, ou melhor, por aquele sorriso largo dela... bem, acho que ela pegou o pior sentido possível da frase. Não demorou nem um minuto; quando dei por mim, Lavender já estava me puxando pela mão para fora da sala comunal, sem se importar com os olhares dos outros alunos ou do comentário maldoso da Mulher Gorda ao sairmos àquela hora.

Tentamos algumas salas de aula, mas todas pareciam trancadas. Teve uma hora que eu já estava ficando de saco cheio, sem contar que não parava de pensar no que Hermione estaria fazendo com o babaca do McLaggen, e eu quase sugeri que voltássemos, que eu queria dormir, mas assim que abri a boca para falar, Lavender, decidida como estava, encontrou um armário de vassouras destrancado, e logo depois, já estávamos ali dentro.

Assim, armários de vassouras não eram os melhores lugares do mundo para amassos. Quer dizer, convenientes, sim, escuros e tals, e provavelmente ninguém ia incomodar, mas tinha alguns problemas, como por exemplo a merda do balde que eu chutei ao entrar e quase caí, e agora meu dedão estava estalando de dor. E geralmente você tem que sentar em uns bancos de pedra onde fica o material de limpeza do Filch... um horror, mas Lavender, por mais que fosse uma garota e garotas são cheias de frescura... incrivelmente, ela não se importava nem um pouco com isso. Aliás, até parecia bem natural com o fato. Estranho.

Falei um palavrão bem alto depois da topada e acendi a varinha. Pude ver os dois olhos azulões de Lavender olhando para mim e ela não parecia muito a fim de conversar... Ela ainda estava com o uniforme de Hogwarts que nem eu e, do nada, puxou minha gravata e me empurrou, rindo. Acabei sentando no maldito banco de pedra, e o que se escutou depois foi o ruído de uns esfregões dando adeus ao banco e olá ao chão. Aliás, isso também aconteceu com a minha varinha, pois Lavender exclamou toda animada "Pra que acender a luz?" e ah, lá se foi a varinha do Ron pro chão. Hum, pensei besteira. OK, a próxima coisa que senti foram as pernas dela em cima das minhas e já estávamos nos beijando de novo.

E quer saber? Dane-se, Hermione devia estar mesmo lá na festinha do Slug toda sorrisos com o Cormaquinho, e sabe-se lá o que mais (ok, alguma coisa urrou dentro do meu estômago ao pensar nisso). Mas, enfim, para todos os efeitos, eu estava com a Lavender e, bem, vamos aproveitar.

No meio daquela escuridão, minha mão, que ia pra cintura dela, acabou indo parar no... hum... traseiro dela. E foi com vontade que ela fez um "hum" no meio do beijo e deu uns risinhos. Aproveitei para respirar porque, assim, odeio dizer isso, mas tá, eu só beijei Lavender na vida até o momento, mas bem, ela meio que te sufoca! Mas de volta ao amasso...

Lá estavam os braços dela me apertando o pescoço, aliás, esse era outro ponto, porque já teve um dia que eu acordei com um baita torcicolo e estou pensando até hoje se não teria sido uma pegada de mau jeito dela no meu pescoço. Assim, é legal e tudo se enroscar ali, mas sabe, o lugar do meu pescoço é embaixo da cabeça, acima dos ombros, e qualquer outro lugar que não seja ali não é o certo. Não adianta querer que ele vá parar nos pés, não vai rolar, então...

Ai, ela mordeu meu lábio! Eu não estava esperando isso e acabei apertando mais a bunda dela em reflexo. Acho que ela gostou, pois se afastou um pouco do beijo suspirando. Respirei um pouco mais forte, e ela interpretou como algo bom, porque sorriu e empinou... hum, sabe, a área frontal. Ela puxou minha gravata de novo (ar, ar, cadê o ar que eu tinha?) e estávamos em outro beijo. Ela começou a abrir os botões da minha camisa (mas hein?) e me beijou no pescoço. Hum, até que não era mal... todo bobão, me empolguei e comecei a subir a outra mão espalmada nas costas dela. E, então, quando estava ali, perto da "área frontal" parei por um momento. E agora? Já tinha uma mão na bunda dela, e se a outra...?

De novo, Lavender de um risinho malicioso. Qual não foi minha surpresa quando ela, sim meus amigos, _ela _colocou a _minha_ mão logo ali nas... melancias?! Tá bem que ela tava com o uniforme, então isso significava uma camisa e um suéter ali em cima, mas, bem, eu nunca mexi nas melancias de ninguém e isso era no mínimo diferente. Tá, era divertido, e por um momento eu pensei nas mesmas partes de outra pessoa e senti a orelha quente... Lavender interpretou mal o meu embaraço, achou que era com ela e soltou um "ah, que fofo", que, sério, foi totalmente desanimador.

Mas, enfim, depois desse comentário que, bem, eu podia dormir sem, foi legal... dei uma mexida ali, uma mexida acolá, e até senti meu amiguinho se animar por baixo da calça. Lavender estava sentada bem em cima de mim e acho que sentiu a animação, porque começou a me arranhar todo e não sei como conseguiu colocar a mão dela em algum lugar por baixo da minha roupa. Então... onde ela tinha aprendido essas coisas era algo que eu não sabia se queria saber.

Ah, mas onde eu estava mesmo? Hum, no passeio nos melões, melancias ou qualquer fruta de sua preferência. Estava eu ali, passeando feliz, quando Lavender interrompeu (hum?) o beijo, logo quando eu estava animadinho. Ela tirou minha mão da região e eu pensei "já era, ela vai me parar", mas... ela levou minhas mãos nas pernas dela. Assim, eu já tinha tocado as pernas dela, mas ela deixou eu ir um pouco abaixo da saia agora... o cara lá de baixo se animou mais, hum... e aí ela colocou minhas mãos no suéter dela, sorriu e sussurrou "pode fazer o que quer", e eu congelei. Ai caramba, o que ela queria dizer com "faz o que quer?". O que eu queria, o que ela queria? Terror, tudo era terror na minha mente. Ela levantou um pouco minhas mãos que ainda seguravam, trêmulas, o suéter e eu, apavorado, meio que achei ter entendido o recado... mas... era pra tirar mesmo?

Acho que ela não agüentou esperar, pois puxou meus braços e, no meio da confusão, o suéter dela voou pelos ares e eu já não sabia se eu tinha tirado, se ela tinha, ou os dois. Muito, muito confuso. Agora ela estava só com a camisa apertada debaixo do uniforme e, hum, dava pra ver as laranjas bem redondinhas e, ah, minhas mãos foram parar lá, e fui eu que coloquei tá? Oras, eu sou um garoto, ela é uma garota, ela deixou, a gente aproveita, né? Quem pode me culpar?

Hum, tem uma pessoa que me culparia, aliás, ela me culpa de tudo... Mas ela não estava ali, ela estava com o McBabaca, e eu não devia me preocupar com isso. Não, não, vamos apertar os limões que é mais interessante. Hum, não, vai... ali tava pra laranjas mesmo.

Lavender voltou a beijar o meu pescoço e, hum, era interessante aquilo. Até me inspirei a colocar minhas mãos por baixo da blusa dela, e devagarzinho ir tentando alcançar por baixo os melões, até que ouvi um "tira" sussurrado no meu ouvido depois de um suspiro forte. Anh... não tinha mais blusa por baixo. "Tira", ela repetiu e eu, atônito, tirei, oras. Agora eu estava mexendo ali, de verdade, e bem, é claro que era legal, wow, o carinha ficou bem animado.

Ela ainda estava me arranhando e tudo mais, e suspirando, e minhas mãos foram parar nas pernas dela, e como ela ia deixando e gostando, acho, fui indo por baixo da saia, até que parei um pouco. O cara se animou e, bem, eu tava perto de... hum... ah... do Urano dela!

Hum, ok, piadinha interna, teve um dia na aula de Adivinhação que ela deu aqueles "Ah, Profª Trelawney, eu consegui ver uma coisa, acho que é o sinistro, acho que é outro planeta, acho que vou lamber seus sapatos!" e a mosca lá disse que era Urano, e eu comentei "posso ver seu Urano também, Lavender?" Bem, na época ela não tinha gostado do que eu disse, mas a situação era outra ao que parecia agora...

Entre mexer e não mexer, eu sei que acabei esbarrando ali no planeta ou ao menos nos anéis, e Lavender gemeu. Sabe, gemeu forte, e aí que o cara ficou animadão. Mandei tudo às favas e comecei a mexer com vontade, ela tava deixando, poxa! Fui indo, fui indo, passei por Saturno e talvez chegasse até Netuno se não fosse um único pensamento que passou na minha mente...

_Ela._

O carinha até desanimou lá embaixo.

Lavender não era... _ela._

Tirei minha mão de lá e escutei um suspiro desapontado de Lavender. Ela ainda tentou reativar a chama ou o que quer que fosse, mas eu não estava mais no clima. _Ela, ela, ela..._ Caramba, ela podia sair da minha cabeça, né? Mas eu sabia que não ia sair...

Fazia anos que ela estava ali, afinal.

- Won-Won... que foi?

E agora, o que eu dizia? Não podia ser a verdade. E, merda, e se ela achasse que eu era incapaz ou sei lá o quê? Afinal, ela tava ali pronta pra me mostrar o Urano dela, e eu não passei nem de Júpiter. Ela podia pensar bobagem. Ela ia pensar bobagem. Pior, ela poderia dizer isso às amigas. Eu estaria arruinado.

O quê Fred ou George diriam numa dessas? Droga, piadas não adiantariam. Hum, Harry...? Ah, se mata, o Harry não chegou nem em Vênus com a Cho Chang e, até onde eu soubesse, ele tava encalhado até agora. Espera aí, quem é o cara mais garanhão da minha família? Bill! E o que ele diria?

Merlin, eu sou um gênio!

- Hum... Law-Law... – eu disse na minha voz mais gentil, mais bonita e mais suave, e notaram o detalhe do apelido terrível não? – Você... hum... não é qualquer... anh... qualquer garota... não quero... hum... passar dos limites ou... erm... desrespeitar você...

Houve um minuto longo de silêncio que eu achei que totalmente tinha falado merda e estragado tudo. Mas, então, Lavender me abraçou pelo pescoço (ai!), exclamando "Que lindo!", toda emocionada, e começou a me cobrir de beijinhos no rosto, toda derretida.

Cara, eu sou o tal.

Depois de vários minutos, que ela ficou toda suspirando pra mim, e toda cheia de carinhos e ai, ai, ai, e depois que ela voltou a se arrumar, nós finalmente saímos do armário de vassouras. Ela estava pendurada no meu braço, pra variar, toda feliz. Eu estava aliviado. Olha, foi legal mexer no Urano, pelo menos eu não fiquei como um idiota sozinho quando todos estavam se divertindo na festa estúpida...

...e será que Hermione estaria aos beijos com o McLaggen? Arre, eu vou _matar_ aquele carinha metido a besta!...

...e, hum, até que as coisas saíram melhor que o esperado, não é? O pior de tudo seria Lavender terminar comigo logo agora, Gina riria tanto da minha cara... e Hermione... bem, se ela está namorando mesmo com o cara, eu não posso estar sozinho, ah, seria idiota. Assim, tecnicamente, eu estou saindo com a Lavender, não quer dizer que seja sério e... não é só porque eu _quase_ vi o Urano dela que...

- Won-Won? – ela chamou e eu tremi de pavor por um momento.

- Hum?

- Isso quer dizer... que nós estamos... comprometidos!

Houve um silêncio muito longo.

Lavender sorriu toda feliz, me abraçando, enquanto eu estava estático. De repente se jogar da janela do sétimo andar parecia uma idéia inteligente.

Parem o mundo, eu quero descer!

FIM


End file.
